Plants vs. Zombies:The Fall of The World
is a game created by BarrelRoller. Help out if you are in the team. Worlds Tutorial (Fall)-Is the tutorial for the game. River- As a pool lane in the middle. Water from pool may fill up an empty land square with water. Hill- Hill either slopes up or slopes down. Some levels, it's a valley, where from your house, the hill slopes down than from the middle it slopes up. Warp Island- Everything randomly warps about! Narrow streets-You will have to use Pots to carry plants. Some graves spawn. Highway to Danger-Debut of night. Lightning Tower-The final boss battle, or is it? Ruined house-We are in... Jumping Jehoshaphats!!! It's your house, and it's broken! The final boss battle. Story Plot Tutorial The player meets Crazy Dave and Penny. They encounter a Barrel Roller Zombie who wants Penny. They defeated him. They chased some zombies holding a bucket of nuclear waste towards the river... River After fighting zombies past the river, the zombies pour the nuclear waste into the river. They leave and the land explodes. What the team did not notice was a helicopter vacuum sucking the debris. Meanwhile, an enraged River Beast emerged, thinking that the team is the pollutant. Calming down the beast, Crazy Dave decides to ask his uncle Seymour Dave about the zombies. Seymour's house is located at hill island, and Penny carries Crazy and the player there. Hill After all the ups and downs at the hills, not to mention the team holding a sport event for the zombies, they finally reach Seymour's house. But before they could knock, funky 70s music start playing and a hypnotized Seymour Dave pops out of the door. A dancing zombie was the source of the music. The dancing zombie is defeated, and Seymour regained consciousness. Bungee zombies appear from the skies and kidnapped the team, sending them to the mysterious Warp Island. Warp Island Crazy Dave just remembered that his brother, Oscar Dave lives at the fishing dock across the sea. Penny thought of paying Oscar a visit, but have to go past a long haul of zombies, warping here and there. Finally, they reached the fishing village, only to find it attacked by zombie pirates! The team fought the Pirate Captain, and Oscar thanks them, and gave them a Flower Pot seed packet. The team set sail to Narrow streets, a city full of buskers, hooligans and gravestones. Narrow Streets They met Crazy's mother, who is clueless about zombies. Suddenly, the Zombie Gang Leader appeared. The team had to fight a gang of hoodlums. Highway to Danger After that, they went to Highway to Danger, with many curses of forever darkness. After fighting the sickening monstrosities the team met Crazy's bratty nephew, Damon. He threatened to kill the team (he calls them evil doers) with his Samurai Sword but then was kidnapped by Zombie Conjurer. The team saves Damon. He thanked them and gave Crazy Dave his sword. They saw a tall tower. Lightning Tower The team fights Zomboss and his army, but then before Dr. Zomboss gets his final breath, he said, "My dear humans... You are all too late. The Gargantuar is out..." The team laughed it off as they thought it was a joke... But they returned to the player's house... And... Ruined House What... YOUR FREAKING HOUSE HAVE BEEN SMASHED! Now your house really looks like an antique historical treasure. Gargantuar is wrecking it! Mini-games *Not OK Corral (River version) *Olympics Hill *Heavy Metal *All Peas Galore *I, Zombie (PVZ Fall) *Squashy Horrors *Boss Rematches *I, Zombie set (PVZ Fall) Extras Special Plants These plants randomly appear in Conveyor Belt levels. *Laser Bean *Ice-shroom (awake at all times) *Hard-nut Special Zombies These zombies randomly appear in levels, other than minigames. (Post-game only) *Seagull Zombie *Shield Zombie *Football Mech Zombie *Weightlifter Zombie Shopped Plants Costumes Trivia *This game is the first game by *This game contains only one upgrade, and that is Super Warp Stopper *2 mushrooms, Hypno-shroom and Magnet-shroom have become awake in the day. *The levels in Adventure Mode are not arranged in difficulty. **This is probably because this game is aimed for more advanced players. *Most of the almanac entries in this game contradict the almanacs in other games, more notably Spring Bean and Dolphin Rider Zombie *It is strange how plants look badly drawn while zombies look okay. This includes Plant Hybrids. *Crazy Dave's family is revealed in this game. **Apparently, their family name is Dave. Crazy is his given name. *This game is rated Teen, unlike other PvZ games rated E. **This is because of certain almanac entries. Category:Games Category:Pvz TFOTW